El peso de la culpa y el amor
by Daessaer
Summary: Traducción del fanfiction The Burden of Guilt and Love, de N.S. Venus Adept. El momento en que el grupo de Felix y el de Hans se unen, el grupo por fin se hace uno. Pero... ¿Qué pasa con Hans y Nadia? Después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que decir...


Bueno, este fanfic es una traducción de "The Burden of the Guilt and Love", escrito por S.N. Venus Adept.

Esta historia me gustó especialmente. Tiene unos sentimientos increíbles, me encanta la personalidad que le dio a Hans (Isaac en inglés), y a Felix. Me gustó mucho la relación entre Nadia (Jenna en inglés) y él.

Así que aquí os la dejo. No voy a alterar casi nada, la traducción será lo más literal posible, tratando de no llegar a lo burdo.

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de los derechos de Golden Sun, personajes y todo pertenecen a Camelot y Nintendo.

Además, este fanfiction no me pertenece, es una traducción del escrito por S.N. Venus Adept.

TRADUCCIÓN Y NOTAS DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL:

Soy bastante vago como para hacer una introducción de mí mismo, así que basta con decir que esta es la primera vez que escribo fanfic y voy a agradecer cualquier comentario que reciba.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los derechos de Golden Sun, bla, bla, los personajes y como todos pertenecen a Camelot.

Leyenda:

_Cursiva_.-Pensamientos

"Comillas".-Diálogo.

[Corchetes].-Psienergía.

**Negrita.-** Lugares. Títulos.

**Capítulo 1: Conociéndo****se**

Los vientos nocturnos asolaban la ciudad de Mitdir y un repique se oía fuera de una puerta. Dentro de la habitación que encerraba aquella puerta, la gente se sentaba en varios puntos, mezclándose unos con otros. Los dos grupos se unieron, al fin, familiarizándose entre ellos. Después de desafiar tres faros y la preocupación de tener que enfrentarse entre sí, ahora son aliados que luchan con el mismo objetivo.

A un lado del vestíbulo dos guerreros debatían sobre cuál de los dos era más fuerte: "Está bien Garet, ¡Qué tal si arreglamos esto con un pulso!" Exclamó el adepto de cabellos azules.

"¡Adelante, Piers!" Replicó Garet.

"Oh, vamos chicos… jeje" Rió Mía mientras observaba el espectáculo en curso.

Por otro lado, la adepta de Júpiter trataba de conseguir con todo su esfuerzo que su líder la escuchase: "¡Félix! ¿Estás prestando atención?" Preguntó Sole, al tiempo que su mano se ponía en contacto con la parte superior de la cabeza del chico.

"¡Ey! ¿Qué fue eso?" Exclamó Félix, mientras se frotaba el lugar donde la mano de Sole había impactado. Kraden se echó a reír, casi rodando por el suelo de la posada al ver la distracción de Félix.

Todos estaban interactuando con los demás, olvidándose por un momento de las duras pruebas que aún tenían frente a ellos, para disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Todos, excepto un Adepto de Venus y una adepta de Marte.

"Hans…"susurró Iván, con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Hans había estado de pie en la parte inferior de la escalera durante cinco minutos, mirando al suelo. Con sólo una mirada a los ojos, Iván se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo. "_Ha estado así desde que nos encontramos con Félix y los demás"_—habían pasado pocas horas desde que Félix y compañía habían entrado en la casa donde ellos estaban esperando—, "_desde que dije a todo el mundo cómo de preocupado estaba por Nadia, desde que Kraden nos explicó todo, desde que se dio cuenta de que estuvimos en el lado equivocado todo este tiempo"._

"_Bien. Es el momento de llegar al fondo de esto". _Iván se deslizó a lo largo del lado de la escalera hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levantó las manos y éstas comenzaron mostraron una luz púrpura brillante [Leer mente]. Cuando Iván se zambulló en la mente de Hans, fue rechazado por todas partes y lanzado fuera de los límites de su mente con violencia. Iván aulló de dolor cuando la confusión de Hans, la culpa y la tristeza, lo golpearon una y otra vez. Finalmente, Iván encontró la principal fuente de angustia de Hans. Ese nombre se lo explicó todo… Nadia. Iván retiró las manos del adepto de Venus con una mirada de terror en su rostro.

En ese momento, Hans negó violentamente, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y exclamando: "¡Maldita sea!", al salir corriendo a través de la puerta de la posada.

Iván se quedó en la parte inferior de la escalera, mirando el vaivén de la puerta, adelante y atrás, abriéndose y cerrándose. Su cuerpo se había quedado congelado en estado de shock, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la mente de Hans.


End file.
